


Tomboy

by Vivien_Taylor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Mpreg, Murder Family, Post Mpreg, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: She is the complete opposite of what they expected in having a daughter, perhaps baby number two will take more after them than their first born.





	Tomboy

Afternoon naps were not a luxury that Hannibal had ever partaken in. Well not until he had gotten pregnant, and even then with his firstborn they were very rare, only striking him on rainy Sundays after a light lunch. But with this one, things were much different. As soon as his tired sore body hit the couch or bed he was out like a light. Today was no exception, as he strategically placed headphones over his bulging abdomen to play Mozart for his unborn child to listen to as he dozed. All was quiet, cozy and perfect….  
He jolted slightly as a loud thud echoed from above him followed by a yelp and the wild giggling of their daughter.

“Mischa Jade Lecter,” he heard his husband growl in frustration,” Do not think for one second that I won’t come after you!”

More maniacal laughter from their child, then panicked running pounded through the ceiling making the older man sigh long and hard as he removed the headphones from his belly. He kicked the throw blanket from off his legs and placed his bare feet back on the floor pausing to make sure he gathered enough balance to get up smoothly. 

“Shall we go and see what your sister has done this time?” he mumbled placing a hand under his belly.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so assuming as to leave Will alone with Mischa for an extended period of time. Also locking himself away in his private study probably added to the mischief factor for his child. No papa in sight, no discipline to be had. Hannibal knew that she saw Will as a pushover any way, perhaps he should have put down ground rules with those two before he wandered off to sleep the day away like a fat house cat.

As he unlocked the door to his study Hannibal could hear footsteps bounding down the stairs. Opening the door quietly he imagined the five year old jumping down the rest of the steps and skidding slightly on the rug at the bottom of the staircase as was typical for her.

Sure enough the telltale thuds following in quick succession of thunderous light up sneakers tearing through the hardwood floors.  
He frowned when they stopped short of his study; he frowned once more before stepping out from around the archway only to collide right into his daughter.

Thankfully she had slid her feet out in front of her so as to not connect with his abdomen in a last ditch effort. She still managed to make full contact with his shins, making him double over in surprise and pain.

“Mischa,” he groaned lightly bracing his hands on his knees still recovering from the attack on his shins, “Are you alright?” Hannibal asked righting his posture to finally stand up straight pressing a hand behind his back.

Blinking up in shock she was greeted with the sight of her papa peering down at her in concern and disapproval from over the curve of his round belly. The blonde managed a quick nod and rolled up to recline on her elbows casting curious glances up at her papa.

“It was must be bath time.” Hannibal drawled tilting his head in curiosity upwards where his husband was furiously stomping from room to room. “Did you push daddy into the bathtub again?” he frowned casting his gaze back down to her. 

The sly grin told Hannibal all that he had pretty much gathered himself. 

“Come, Mischa.” He smirked extending his hand down to his firstborn to help her from the floor, “I believe you owe him an apology.”

A lightly freckled nose scrunched up at the proffered hand in front of her, then without missing a beat she snatched her fallen baseball cap from beside of her and attempted to make another run for it. 

Hannibal for being seven months pregnant was still miraculously agile and deftly caught Mischa by the straps of her overalls.

“Nooooo!” she whined as she was dragged through the hallway and back into the foyer.

“My darling I must insist you do.” He huffed lightly, “Personal hygiene is not a debatable subject, I’m afraid.”

“But papa, I-I had a bath two days ago,” she pleaded attempting to turn her head to catch Hannibal’s eye, “and I even used daddy’s smelly stuff!”

“Smelly stuff?” Will called down as he appeared alongside the bannister in a dryer set of clothes.

“S’got a ship on the bottle.” The blonde haired girl muttered as she was propped back up on her feet in front of Hannibal.

“Didn’t your aunt Alana give you bubblegum shower gel for Christmas? I would imagine that is what little girls should want to smell like.” Her papa reasoned swatting her bottom gently to get her moving up the steps towards Will. 

“I don’t really care what I smell like.” She pouted dragging her feet up each step she took.

“Evidently not.” Will snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

Pursing his lips in displeasure at her slow progress up the stairs, Hannibal swatted her bottom once more in warning to pick up the pace. He knew she was stalling not just because she hated bath time, but because when it came down to it she would much rather take a spanking from her papa then a lecture from her daddy.

“Shall I bathe her, William?” Hannibal chuckled noting the small droplets of water that clung to his curls and glasses as they came face to face at last.

“Who knew giving her a bath would prove to be such an arduous task.” 

“It would serve you well to not sit on the edge of the bathtub anymore.” Hannibal tutted as he once more laced his fingers under the left strap of Mischa overalls. She was being obedient at the moment but knowing her she would always make a run for it no matter how calm she appeared. 

“Papa, I don’t need you to bathe me I’m a big girl now and I can do it myself.” She reasoned trying to twist out of Hannibals grip.

“M.J if you were more trustworthy we would allow you to do so.” Will scoffed shaking his head, “So until then we will be the ones washing your hair and making sure you use actual soap.”

“But I do use-” she began indignantly.

“-Dipping yourself in the water then running out and putting on cologne is not a bath.” Hannibal cut in pushing her gently towards the upstairs bath.

Once inside and sighing in defeat she allowed herself to be stripped down and placed in the now luke warm bath water.

“It’s not hot enough.” she whined looking up at Will who was on his knees with the shower head in his hand.

“It would have been a lot warmer if you would have gotten in on time.” He fussed taking her baseball cap off her head and tossing it in the floor, “Tip your head back so we can get this over with.”

“WAIT!” she gasped looking around, wide hazel eyes almost frantic in their search, “Where are my dinosaurs?”

Hannibal, who was guarding the door way in case of another escape, brought one from behind his back holding it out tantalizingly. 

“Be a good girl and let daddy wash your hair, then you may play with your dinosaurs.”

Looking as if she were about to argue for a moment, Mischa then huffed mightily folding her arms and tipping her head back expectantly.


End file.
